Goteras
by Ame Winner
Summary: Llueve en Hogwarts. James, Sirius y Remus.


_Domingo: Observaba el techo y las crecientes goteras de mi cuarto, escuchaba el repiqueo de éstas y quería una galletita de canela pero no pensaba ir a la cocina (al menos no hasta terminar el fic) así que éste es el producto de tres pequeños sucesos de una sola noche en la que el departamento se nos inundaba._

_Llueve en Hogwarts. James, Sirius y Remus._

_Los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo dueño y esto es sin afán de lucro, aunque las galletitas de canela como forma de pago son bien recibidas al código postal que se entregará a quien deje review._

_PD. Al menos, ya no llueve._

* * *

**Goteras**

La temporada de lluvias en Hogwarts era diferente si se comparaba con la de cualquier otro lugar, resultaba copiosa y constante, como si fuera obra de un hechizo, pero además de eso parecía cambiar el humor del alumnado que respiraba el aroma a tierra mojada y hormonas: adolescencia en su más puro sentido.

James y Sirius solían sufrir los días de lluvia y no porque tuvieran que pasar más tiempo encerrados dentro del colegio, ya que para merodear jamás se veían faltos de imaginación. Ocurría, sin embargo, que en cada temporada de lluvias acumulaban más castigos de los que podían cumplir en todo el año entero y entre travesura y travesura, ellos mismos se aburrían.

Que un pergamino le aplastara la nariz a Severus era divertido, una vez al día... hacerlo tropezar, tartamudear y hasta pegarlo a un asiento eran opciones potenciales pero cuando el Slytherin ya no era tomado por sorpresa y se pasaba todo el rato en guardia, las bromas se convertían en rencillas que acababan con alguien adherido al techo, en la enfermería o la dirección.

Y aunque Sirius nunca lo decía, sabía que todo tenía un límite.

Sabía cuando parar.

Además, de entre James y Sirius, en esos días era James quien siempre se aburría mucho más.

–¡Te digo que es contagioso! –exclamó Sirius azotando la puerta de la habitación.

–Como la peste negra –lo siguió James, haciendo un intento medianamente atinado de usar algo de la clase de estudios muggles en una conversación común–. Se transmite por el aire.

Lily le había retado y James sacaría el tema a colación durante la cena pero, por otra parte, hasta ahí había llegado el momento de quietud de Remus.

Aún sin saber de que hablaban éste era consciente de que ya no habría más silencio, no podría perderse en su lectura y sólo escuchar, lejana pero claramente, el golpeteo de la lluvia en el exterior y el repiqueo de las goteras que tintineaban, en tonos diferentes, al caer sobre los envases que él mismo había colocado con evidente cuidado.

_Tap._

Sonaba una grande y lenta, en un tazón vacío.

_Tip, tip. _

Silbaba una corta y fluida.

Y de fondo...

_Ploc._

Había una más, una reciente, que necesitaba un trasto.

Todo aquello podía arreglarse con magia, con un hechizo que cualquiera de primer año era capaz de realizar, pero nadie tocaba esas goteras porque "juntas eran una sinfonía que a Remus le gustaba ya que le recordaba su hogar".

Así de cursi era Remus y así de celoso, con los disparates de éste, lo era Sirius.

El primero no tenía que pedir con palabras lo que el otro le concedía con el sólo hecho de conocerle y saber de que gustaba y de que no. Quien tocara esas goteras, rogaría por terminar en Azkaban antes que enfrentar la ira de Black.

–Llueve –anunció Remus con simpleza.

Sirius le miró y, él le devolvió el gesto...

–No Remus, no llueve –le corrigió James–. El cielo se cae a pedazos. Es un diluvio.

Y de la nada, el otro interrumpió.

–¡James! Hay que salvar a Remus –éste apuntó hacia el nombrado y saltando a su cama, como si fuese un pecado, añadió–: ¡Míralo! Seguro lleva horas leyendo –Sirius le arrancó el libro de las manos, el problema no era que leyera o estar encerrado un día de lluvia sino que algo, que no era Sirius, robaba la atención que Remus debía de ponerle sólo a éste.

Remus le miró con paciencia aunque, por dentro, lo que sentía repicaba mucho más fuerte y marcado que cualquier gotera o lluvia.

_Bum_

_Bum, Bum_

_BUM, BUM, BUM._

Era su corazón.

Remus enrojeció y se encontró conteniendo el aliento, apretándose contra el respaldo de la cama al estar sentado y rogándole a Merlín que _eso_, no sucediera frente a James.

Pero ocurrió.

A horcajadas sobre Remus, Sirius sonrió al inclinarse, olfatearle el cuello y morderle un hombro por encima del suéter. Con todo el descaro del mundo, tan provocador y seguro como sólo Sirius podría serlo, y así fuera James, McGonagall o Dumbledore mismo quien les viera... nadie lo alejaría.

Remus tenía el cuerpo tibio y olía a canela por las galletas que había estado comiendo, las moronas en la ropa lo delataban, así que éste se le antojaba para ser desnudado con cuidado y mordido hasta el hartazgo.

Aunque Sirius dudaba seriamente saciarse alguna vez de Remus.

–¡Oh!, por favor... –James rodó los ojos y miró en dirección a la puerta preguntándose si, acaso de quedarse, ese par se detendría–. ¿Otra vez? –O quién sabe, quizás lo harían aún con él encima.

Seguro que sí.

–¿Envidia?

–No, es algo más como... –el chico lo pensó y soltó–. ¿Iugh?

El problema no era que lo hicieran en el cuarto, a pasos de la cama de James, no era siquiera que fueran hombres pues Sirius y Remus eran como sus hermanos, ¡eran familia! Negó, se olvidaría de lo último, así sonaba incestuoso. No, el problema no era algo de ello, él estaría bien en tanto Sirius y Remus lo estuvieran también... el problema era que en los días lluviosos él pensaba en Lily y en el fuego de la sala común de Griffindor.

Un chocolate caliente, el mullido sillón, un par de besos...

Una declaración de amor.

–Traducción: envidia –Sirius, que miraba a los ojos a Remus, le explicó aquello con calma.

–¡Demonios!, que no es eso –un exaltado James defendía su punto, negaba lo obvio, sin reparar ya en que Sirius estaba sobre Remus y en que éste comenzaba a sujetarse a las sábanas para no gemir ni correrlo fuera del cuarto–. No ves que llueve, estoy aquí encerrado y tú abandonas a un merodeador...–

–Yo no le llamaría traición.

–Amigo, hermano... –cuando llegaban a ese punto, James sacaba a relucir que Sirius era su brazo derecho, más unidos que por lazos de sangre, más inseparables que un mago y su varita, que el quidditch y las escobas.

Remus era paciente, era silencioso, era lo que Sirius no.

Pero en momentos así, ardía y el mundo le importaba poco, se hinchaba de seguridad y orgullo sabiendo que Sirius era sólo suyo y que él estaba por encima de todo y todos. Sirius le elegía a él, quería estar con él y que Lily le perdonara por semejante acto de traición pero, demonios, tenía a Sirius encima frotándose sobre su cuerpo, acalorándole, obligándole a callar que necesitaba más, y James discutía con éste, les miraba y replicaba mientras Sirius seguía hablando, moviéndose...

Incitándole, empujándole.

Obligándole a cometer perjurio por un bien egoísta y mucho mayor: ellos.

Juntos y solos.

–Lirios –soltó sintiendo que el aire, y parte de su alma se escapaba ahí–. A ella le gustan los lirios.

Y ante la interrupción, la perorata cesó.

Sirius miró hacia abajo, hacia él, y James se detuvo en seco repasando la idea, quizás entendiéndola, mientras observaba los ojos de Remus y gracias a Merlín sólo eso y nada más.

–¿Lirios?–repitió sin creérselo, l_a flor favorita de Lily. _

Remus sentía los dedos adoloridos y un punzante ardor en la entrepierna, James era lento para algunas cosas pero juraba que ese era el peor momento para meditar en la profundidad de la pregunta y en la simplicidad de la respuesta.

Sirius, pegándose más a él, se regocijaba y sonreía.

–Joder amigo, piénsalo en el camino.

–¿Qué?– James volvió a mirarles, ante las palabras de Sirius, y entonces se percató de Remus: sonrojado hasta las orejas y agitado, sentado, pero aferrándose a la cama. Sirius estaba agazapado sobre el otro y él, definitivamente, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí –. ¡Oh!, oh... ya, me voy.

No hubo un suspiro de alivio pero Remus sintió que caía ante semejante respuesta.

–Y Sirius –al margen de la puerta, James habló –. ¡Aléjense de mi cama!

No se molestó en mirar a James pero sí escuchó el rechinar de la puerta y luego Remus fue consciente de su respiración agitada, de la tensión en su cuerpo, y otra vez del sonido de la lluvia junto al tintineo fluido de las goteras.

_Ploc, Plic, plic._

_Tap._

Estaba a solas, con Sirius

Remus cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente al sentir las manos del otro sobre su cuerpo, afuera llovía y adentro también pero en el exterior todo era frío y en la habitación no sentía otra cosa que no fuera calor. Le gustaban las goteras, adoraba el sonido que hacían pero incluso éstas desaparecían cuando Sirius susurraba obscenidades a su oído, erizándole la piel.

–Muévete Moony...

–¿Hn? –acalorado y confundido, abrió los ojos para mirar a Sirius.

Cómo iba a querer moverse cuando tenía al otro así, tan cerca y tan apretado, piel contra piel.

Mas Sirius sonrió y se explicó:

–Vamos cerca, a la cama de James.

**~* FIN *~**


End file.
